True Colors
by WannaBeWriterWB
Summary: This an EG fic. It's been a while since the last time I attempted to write something and since there hasn't been a lot of new EG fics so I decided to give it a try. If you got the time, please read. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Mind Wandering

Title: **True Colors**

Author: Scarypuffringo 

Disclaimer: This is another Eli and Grace story. It takes place right after Grace finished college. She is 22 and Eli is 24. If it's a romance, angst, drama or all 3... You and I are going to find out as we keep on with this story.

Rate: T

Author's note: I don't know if any of you still remember me but I used to write O&A fictions, all of them revolved around Eli and Grace. English is not my first language, so please... be nice on the critics. I thought of quitting writing but I've realized this is something I can't do... for my own good or I'll go insane... (not funny... I know...). Anyway, I hope you like this story. Don't forget to review. Your words mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter One

**Mind ****Wandering**

Some would say it was possible to feel autumn coming even after a few weeks of summer. At that particular moment she swore to herself she was one of those people. Sitting alone in a park not very far from her apartment in New York, her watchful eyes contemplated the surroundings; leaves falling, slowly dancing as the wind blew lightly, children playing near by, all kinds of people coming and going, a few lovers walking hand in hand passing her by... Everything about that dying day inspired her. It not only inspired her but also brought back memories she'd rather forget or simply leave them sleeping in the back of her mind. Her big brown eyes got lost in the horizon while thoughts raced endlessly in her head. Fidgeting with the ham of her coat she softy smiled as one particular memory flashed before her eyes... A melody, the indistinct sound of his music, that memory overfloated her heart with feelings long forgotten... She sighed deeply, her pulse quickened along with the beating of her heart. Even after five years, the thought of him still managed to do unutterable things to her...

_-----Flashback------ _

"Hey, Grace! What you're doing?" His voice came, loudly echoing in the empty kitchen, causing her to almost jump in surprise.

"Shhhh!!!" She motioned to him, her face pleading with him to keep his voice down. He let out a small laugh and waited for her words. "Could you keep it down?"

"Why are you whispering?" He asked, amused by the expression plastered on her face.

She nodded at his question, wondering if he was actually that naive or if he was only messing with her. "I don't want to wake them up." She stood and went to leave her bowl in the sink. "You know my mother, Eli. I can't stand another scene!"

"Oh, Gracie! I can't believe this! My baby is going away to college. I can't believe you're leaving us! You're a young woman now..." He put on a motherly irritating voice, faking tears, trying to sound like Lily. To annoy her even more, he pulled her to him holding her against his chest, her head buried in his shirt.

She snapped back then lightly slapped his shoulder. "Eli, stop it!" She ordered lowly and he couldn't hold his laughs. "It's like she hasn't embarrassed me enough in front of the entire family and all of my friends... she has to do it at the airport too, in front a bunch of strange people."

"Oh, Gracie! It's because we love you oh so very much!" He mocked her again and again gained a warn-threatening look from her. "Sorry!"

They both breathed deeply even though they didn't know why. Silence suddenly made its presence noticed. Predicting awkwardness would join them soon enough; Grace smiled wearily and began to leave but was stopped by the touch of his hand.

"Grace..." His voice came barely above a whisper but it was enough to make her turn upon her heel and dare to look at him. His face held an expression she swore she had seen before but failed to remember when and where.

Grace waited but heard nothing. Eli only stood there and stared at her face. She wondered what was troubling his mind at that moment. She snorted a laugh and asked lowly. "What's wrong?"

His face turned serious and he looked straight into her eyes. "I meant it!" He stepped closer to her until there was only a few inches between them. "I do... I mean... We... we do love you..."

Grace noticed when he corrected himself and it took her a minute to really grasp the whole scene going on between them. She slowly nodded in understanding and he smiled. "Well... I gotta... you know... Good night!"

Her smile was warm when she said good night to him. She turned to leave again and in one swift sudden move, Eli stepped forward and grabbed her arm making her spin around, causing them to collide. Grace and Eli, both were afraid to make a move as their lips accidentally still touched. At that moment it felt like breathing for the very first time, it was like life had entered their bodies and they refused to let it slip away.

Against her will, Grace pulled back, her eyes averting, afraid to look at his. "I... I..." She stammered unaware of the words that were escaping her mouth. Her hand came up to her forehead then quickly tucked a piece of invisible hair behind her ear.

Eli crossed his hand through his hair nervously smiling. "I..." He attempted to speak and she took a step back. "I didn't... I mean..." Eli followed her lead; the more she tried to put distance between them, the more he closed in on her. "I...huh... I'm sorry."

She nodded avoiding his intense stare and still walked backwards until her body met the sink. "I know... it's no big deal." She stuttered, fearing her voice would fail her right then.

Grace finally was able to work up the nerve and look into his eyes again. Her heart never beaten so fast, her breathing was short and everything seemed to disappear; all she could see was his hazel eyes. She knew he was speaking but she wasn't listening. Eli was unsure, he didn't know why he was so closed to Grace like that or why he couldn't think clearly. He had apologized to her already and that was exactly why he didn't understand what he was still doing there. He babbled a few more words that sounded like another apology and the next thing he knew was the scent of her perfume intoxicating him, completely overwhelming him, making him forget there was anything else beside the two of them.

"Eli, I..." Grace was caught in mid-talk. His lips fiercely brushed against hers and she gladly welcomed him. Her arms locked around his neck as his hands wisely gripped her from the back, lifting her up, placing her over the counter.

As the seconds went by Eli's thirst for Grace grew wider. He wanted to drink her completely and she needed him to do it. Their kisses were full of passion and desire. Eli was placed between her legs; his mouth was leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and then all of the sudden he pulled back. It was like some sort of a force dragged him apart from her. The kitchen's door was shut and wide eyes stared at them. Grace jumped off the counter and desperately wanted to flee but remained still instead, her eyes lowered in shame. The third person standing there didn't need much more, she simply bitterly snickered and began to leave.

"Jess, wait!" Eli thought he wasn't able to, but he found his voice and called out to her. He wanted to explain himself but his little sister wasn't up to listen.

"What, Eli?" Jessie turned to him with disappointment in her eyes and disbelieve dripping from her words.

"Let me..." Eli tried to speak again but his sister cut him right away.

"What? Explain? Come on! What are you going to say? That it's not what it looks like? That you and Grace are just friends? And that there's nothing going on between you two... Is that it?" She glared at them but she wasn't angry because she caught them together; Jessie always suspected there was more to Eli and Grace's relationship than just friends or step-brother and step-sister bonding. She was hurt because she assumed they had lied to her, that they didn't trust her enough to let her in on their secret. What Jessie didn't know was that Grace and Eli was sort of caught by surprise too, but the girl wasn't up to allow them to explain. "Save your lame excuses to dad and Lily."

Eli and Grace watched Jessie leave and they said nothing to each other after that. They didn't even dare to cast a glimpse or anything like it. Grace felt her eyes stinging with tears; she didn't want him to see her cry. She closed her eyes for a second and left...

_-------End of flashback-------_

Her eyes glimmered with tears. She was amazed by the fact that a memory was strong enough to bring tears to eyes. Grace smiled as she saw a little girl chasing some pigeons; the birds flew away, scared by the presence of that innocent little girl. How come innocence could be frightening? This question popped into her brain while she kept watching the little girl. Maybe there was something about true and honest feelings that meant more than most people were able to understand. And maybe, just maybe being afraid of the true colors of the world was what had ever made sense, although it slowly weakened everybody's heart.

Grace snapped out of her thoughts, realizing darkness has settled down. The moon did not show its face that night and the stars were somewhere else hiding. She gathered her purse, placed it over her shoulder, stood up and began to walk calmly, still taking in the surroundings. She made her way back to her apartment and once she had stepped in, she let her purse fall down as long with her jacket. Slipping out of her shoes Grace grabbed the phone and dialed...

"Hey!" She didn't bother to fake a smile; the one on the other line could never get a sight of her at that moment. "Hum... So... I... is... is..."

"Grace?" A young woman's voice came from the phone; whoever she was, her voice sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

Grace needed to lie, so she answered too quickly for her own good. "I'm fine... Terrific!"

"What do you want? Aren't you coming? Grace, we need you." Grace quietly listened and said nothing in reply. "Grace? Grace, are you still there?"

"Yeah... I'm here..." The look in her eyes was confused and showed off endless doubts but she had to answer. "Yes... I'm coming."

Once Grace thought that the right thing to do was to walk away, leave behind everything she believed that kept her from being herself and that stopped her to live her life fully, but now having to go back to that same world scared her in a way she couldn't exactly describe...

TBC

* * *

P.S.: I know this was not a very nice beginning, but I promise it'll get better...eventually. It's been a long time since I've attempted to write a story and that explains why the dialog and the narrative are kinda heavy. I hope you liked this chapter even thought it wasn't one of the best ever written. Please, let me know your thoughts on it! 

Thanks for reading!

'Til next chapter!!!


	2. Back Again

**Author's note:** Hello people! The second chapter didn't take too long to be updated. I used to take ages to upload a new chapter (my bad...). I'm going to warn you that aren't used to my writings... Most of the chapters I write tend to be long, very long. I try to make them shorter but... I fail at that task. This chapter is longer than the first one... so... take your time. From now on Black and White scenes are going to be seen in the story, they're are written in italic and always begin and end with the name of the character that's going to be on spot.

I thank you all for reading and please don't keep your comments to yourselves. I really do want to know what you think of this story. Every writer is fed by reviews. If you have any ideas that you'd like to tell me to make this story better, feel free and let me know.

Thanks again!!! I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter Two

**Back Again**

It felt like time had been standing still. Her eyes scanned around as she stood on the doorway. With a purse over her shoulder and a large bag in her right hand, she stepped in closing the door behind her. The house was silent and it made her wonder. It was a Sunday afternoon and nobody was home...

"Hello!" Grace spoke loudly hoping someone would appear. "Mom?" She called out heading to the bottom of the stairs. "Jessie?? Zoe?? Rick?? Andy?? Anybody???"

Grace her voice echoing in the empty house. "But..." She frowned trying to figure out where her family could possibly be. "Jessie didn't tell them I was coming?? And where's Jessie anyway?" She muttered to herself then decided to pay no mind to that thought. She was tired from the road and desperately wanted to take a shower. She moved up to the stairs and left her belongings at the attic.

Andrea was born exactly when there was still five months left until Grace was off to college. The solution they'd come up with was simple and worked out fine for everyone. Once Grace was out in college most of her belongings would be rearranged at the attic along with Jessie's. At vacations and holidays the two girls had to share the room. One would say that this room arrangement was wrong considering Jessie and Grace's past behavior towards each other but it surprised them all when instead of biting each other's head off, the girls grew closer and at some point became the best of friends.

Grace took some fresh clothing and went to take a shower. The touch of the warm water felt relaxing, it was massaging her skin, disconnecting her from the outside world. Indeed, it was home, she thought to herself. Even now having her own place, there was something about that house that soothed and troubled her heart at the same time; unnamed emotions rushed through her mind as the water kept on falling. Her eyes shot opened and her hands abruptly worked the curtains as a shield because someone had just invaded the bathroom.

She sighed in relieve when she saw who the intruder was. "Jessie!" Grace exclaimed and her stepsister smiled in response.

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before, Grace!" Jessie jokingly teased her causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"Do you mind? I'll be out in a minute."

Minutes later Grace walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. The second her foot touched the attic she was embraced by Jessie's arms. "You're here! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it! It's me... in flesh and blood!" Grace thought it would be nice to joke as well since the reason that had gotten her to fly back home was still clouded. "Where's everybody? Where's my mother?"

"Oh! Humm... They're... well... They're... ... out!" It was the best Jessie could come up with in so short time.

"I realize that..." Grace added in awe. "But where are they?" Grace asked again and gained an embarrassed look from Jessie. "Okay! What are you hiding from me?"

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Does my mother know that I was coming?" Grace was beginning to worry. Everything about Jessie's request sounded suspicious and now she wasn't even answering Grace's questions. "What's going on?"

Jessie had failed when she set up her plan. The girl had forgotten to come up with some lame excuse to tell their family regarding Grace's arrival so the make believing she was performing would get close to reality and now she was caught.

---Jessie--- _"I should have thought about it a little longer!" Her hands came up covering her face for a moment. She grinned as her eyes kept wandering around. "I mean... It's not like I intended to have a bad plan or anything but... What was I to do?" Her eyes questioned ahead then she stated. "I didn't have too much time."_ ---Jessie---

"Right! Don't be mad at me..." Jessie warned and Grace's eyes narrowed a little.

"Why would I..."

"They don't know you're here." Jessie confessed in one breath and twisted her face, predicting Grace's reaction.

Grace's brow furrowed in confusion. "Home come? I thought you said... Alright! You called me and said that I had to come home... that there was something important going on... that you all needed me... Jessie, I'm here and I demand to know what is going!"

Jessie nodded taking a seat on the bed then led Grace to do the same. She looked at Grace and started to talk. "I know that you're feeling like that you're being kept in the dark but I assure you this is for a good cause." Grace remained in silence; she wanted to see where it was heading. "We do need you here... In fact, I need you here."

Grace's confusion grew at each second. "What's wrong? Everything is okay between you and Katie? Is it your mother?"

"Me and Katie, we're fine. My mom is fine too..." Jessie sort of mumbled in response also taking her eyes off Grace.

"So what is it then? This mystery thing is starting to get to me and I don't like it. Why did you call me here?" Grace was getting frustrated with Jessie's avoidance.

Jessie got up from the bed and started heading out. Graced attempted to stop her but it was no use. "Grace, calm down. Okay? I'll talk to you later. Now I really have to go." She made her way out of there as fast as she could.

"But Jess? Wait!" Grace went after her but by the time she reached the living room Jessie had already exited the house.

"I give up!" Grace's arms swung in the air then she collapsed on the couch.

--------------------------------------------

"Rick!" Lily's eyes widened when her husband let their four-year-old daughter slip from his arms; the little girl stormed into the house, going straight to the kitchen. "You need to be careful. She almost tripped!"

He smiled placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Calm down, honey!"

"I'm trying but..." Lily exhaled heavily, her feature was tired and it made her look like she had arrived from a war. "Rick, she won't sit still for a second. She's always running and jumping... Did you see what happened at Colin's house? She broke a glass-door throwing an ashtray at it!"

Rick only laughed at his daughter's wit. Lily suddenly snapped up as the recall of her daughter being alone in the kitchen came to her. "Oh, God! Andy!" She called out to the little girl and went to the kitchen. Lily's eyes got still for a second. "But..." Grace warmly smiled at her mother; she had Andy in her arms. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No! I hope not!" Grace let it escape regretting her words right away after seeing the look on her mother's face. "No... I was kidding!" She half-lied and handed Andy to Rick.

"Hello, Grace!" Rick greeted her taking his younger daughter in his arms. "Why don't I take this little worm here with me upstairs so you two can talk? Okay?" He mouthed in joking manner, tickling Andy's sides.

"Thanks, honey! That'd be great." Lily glanced at him and instants after she and Grace were the only ones left. "So? I'm curious... What brings you here?"

Grace walked to the fridge and took out the juice cartoon. "Well... I'd love to know that myself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jessie called me four days ago and asked me to come. I thought it had something to do with you..." Grace stopped herself from continuing. The expression her mother was holding at that moment was filled with sudden concern and Grace did not want to stir her mother's curiosity. "Mom, relax! Okay? I'm sure it's nothing."

"I don't know... Why would she call you and not say a word to us?" Lily wondered aloud and was about to start her tow thousand questions round but the sound of the phone ringing distracted her. "Let me get that."

Grace nodded to her mother and finished her juice. "Hello! Hey, Judy!" Grace took advantaged of the situation and sneaked out of there to hide in her room.

---Grace---_ She chuckled at herself before she spoke. "Home, sweet home! My mother hasn't changed a bit. She still jumps into conclusions. Everything is a nightmare to her. She's a real drama queen. That's why I avoid talking to her unless it's highly necessary." She shifted position on the stool and looked down as a thought was added in her mind. "But you can't blame her... This whole Jessie thing is..." She hesitated a little because she was intrigued herself. "It's definitely weird." She overlooked ahead trying to find a plausible explanation for what was going on but she couldn't think of anything. _---Grace---

--------------------------------------------

The hours flew by quickly that day; Lily after talking to Judy tried to get something out of Grace for why she was there but was left with more questions than answers. She knew her daughter and was aware that if Grace got in trouble, the girl would go to anyone and everyone else before considering talking to her mother. Lily always wondered why she and Grace had grown apart in that matter; she never fully comprehended why her daughter felt like she needed to keep secrets from her. Lily used all of her persuasion power to try and convince Grace to speak but she was assured that Jessie was the one that was supposed to be answering those questions. Later that night when Jessie returned to the house, Lily wouldn't even allow her to go to her room; the woman was dying to get answers...

The front door was opened and it was as if a shadow had rushed by them but Lily knew better. "Jessie!" The woman called out, her voice louder than the sound of the TV.

Jessie thought she would manage to pass through them and go straight up but asked herself at that second how she could had been so naive and think it would actually work. "Yes?" She responded taking a few steps down.

"Come here." Lily smiled forcedly doing everything in her power to hide her anxiety.

Jessie was already expecting it so she quickly poured her explanation. "I asked Grace to come because... because I need her to help me with something." Her words were not strong powerful to melt Lily's question and Jessie knew she had to come up with something better to say or else she would have to end up telling the truth and she was not quiet ready to do that. "I'm sorry, Lily. I know I should have said something but..." Those drama lessons were coming handy, she thought. "Look, I want to surprise Katie with something... and I need Grace to help me." Jessie threw that at her stepmother then rushed up. "I need to speak with Grace now! Good night!"

"I don't like this." Lily commented while Rick still stared at the TV. The man sat there the whole time and was mute. He wasn't as curious as his wife. Rick always thought it was best to let his kids to try to solve their problems themselves and he believed that they would come to him whenever they felt it was necessary, however, sometimes Rick knew he needed to take action before things would get worse but right then, he didn't think it was the case. "Rick? Rick, are you listening to me?"

"Uh?" He turned to her and she eyed him amazed by his lack of interest. "Sorry... What did you say?"

She snorted in frustration and took sleeping Andy in her arms. "Never mind."

---------------------------------------

"Grace!" Jessie swung the door open and found Grace's questioning eyes. "Gee! Grace, did you know that you look just like your mother?" Her tone had a bit of sarcasm and it made Grace ease the frowns on her face.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed jokingly and threw a pillow on Jessie. "I take that my mother had already interrogated you..."

"Yep!" Jessie replied placing herself sat next to Grace.

"And?" Grace inquired eagerly.

"What?" Jessie dumbfounded, which caused Grace to roll her eyes at her. Jessie had learned how to mess with Grace's head in the best way. She enjoyed playing with her head a little. "Okay... Sorry."

"Aren't you going to tell me why called me here? I'm dying!" Grace uttered with curiosity dripping from her words.

Jessie knew she couldn't continue to keep Grace in the dark but she also knew that if she told Grace the truth, her stepsister would probably pack up her bags and fly back to New York and not even cast a glance behind. "I know it's going to sound strange but I promise you that you'll understand everything in time." Jessie cautiously began and Grace only listened to what she had to say. "I told Lily that I called you here because I needed you to help me prepare a surprise for Katie."

"And..."

"Well... I... I... Well, I lied to her." Jessie confessed, which brought back a million questions to Grace. "Don't!" Jessie didn't let her stepsister to open her mouth; she needed to get her to trust in whatever she was doing.

"But, Jess..." Grace disputed but it was useless.

Jessie closed the distance between them and she gave Grace a hug. When she pulled away she continued with her explanation. "Grace, I need you here and now that's all you need to know. Please, trust me on this. You know I wouldn't do anything wrong or intentionally hurt you. You know that." Jessie's sincere eyes were able to ease Grace's mind.

"Okay! Okay! You won!" Grace grinned deciding it was best to trust Jessie. She was already there so the best she could do was go along in the ride.

"So if Lily asks you why you're here... What are you gonna tell her?"

"I'm here because Jessie wants me to help her with some surprise for Katie." Grace put on an angelic face and pretended she was actually talking to her mother.

The two girls couldn't hold; Grace acting was perfect and the two melted into laughs...

--------------------------------------------

During the next couple of days the girls acted like they were arranging some party or setting up something like it. When Grace backed up Jessie's version of why she was there, Lily's concerns faded as fast as they had appeared. Everything seemed perfect except for one thing: Grace still had no idea why she was there...

The whole family was gathered in the kitchen, it was one of those days when Chinese food was served for dinner. They were all laughing and sharing the events of the day.

"Zoe said you need a liver." Andy out of the bloom asked and everybody's eyes were on her then they shifted to look at Zoe after the little lady had dropped her next question. "What's a liver, Gracie?"

Grace threw a threatening stare at Zoe who stood her ground and returned the stare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? And Andy, it's not 'liver'... I said that Grace needs a lover.."

"Zoe!" Grace snapped aloud in warning causing everyone to laugh a little.

"What did I say? It's true, isn't it?" Even though Zoe was now seventeen, she hadn't changed much. She still let those memorable remarks escape her mouth. "Tell me when was the last time you were out on a date?"

"Zoe..." Lily felt uncomfortable for a second but couldn't deny her own curiosity; she wanted to know if Grace was seeing someone.

"What do you know? You, brat! I live in another town. You know nothing about my life." Grace disputed, jumping in her defense.

"I know that you're lame and boring. And that you're probably going to end up living with a cat." Zoe teased her sister once again then put some food in her mouth.

Grace put on a mean look and turned her head to her left side where Zoe was sitting. She let her voice drop a tone and spoke to her sister ear. "Shut up or I'll tell mom about a certain boy named Zachary Lewis. I think she and dad would be thrilled to know how intimate you two are!" Zoe simply pouted and wondered why she wasn't able to keep a secret from Grace.

Jessie watched that whole scene and laughed at her stepsiblings. She was amazed by the fact that Andy was exactly like Zoe. The little girl, as much like her sister, was never able to keep a thought to herself. "Gracie, why do you need a 'liver' for?"

"I don't need a liver, Andy. Zoe was just kidding." All Grace wanted was to end that embarrassing discussion about her love life and as much as she hated to admit her love life was never that interesting; she decided Jessie was going to be her way out. "Jessie, why do you keep checking the time?"

Jessie wasn't expecting that Grace or anyone else there to be paying attention to her moves. She lifted her eyes from her food and stared at her for a second. "What?"

"Yeah? Why you keep checking the time. Are you..." Grace didn't get to finish her statement; the phone started to blare loudly.

Jessie briskly shoved her chair backwards and rushed to the phone. "I get that!" Her sudden move brought wonder to everyone's mind but they decided not voice anything and simply watched her in awe. "Hey! I thought you've forgotten about me. So..." She continued listening to whoever was on the other line talk. Jessie slightly turned her back to her family, she felt their eyes on her, especially Grace's. "Okay then! Bye!"

"It was... Katie!" Jessie lied and Grace could notice it in her voice. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"But you haven't finished your food! Jessie! Jess!" Rick pointed then turned to Andy taking Jessie's plate and pouring her food into his own. "Can't let food go on wasted. Right, Andy?!"

"Right, daddy!"

Grace excused herself as well and followed Jessie upstairs. "You're not getting away this time!" She exclaimed catching the door in time before it was shut. Jessie turned and looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "Don't even try, Jessie! I've been a good sport 'til now. Who were you talking to?"

"No one important, Grace." Jessie dismissed her question and worked on her bed.

"And you think I'm going to believe that? Come on!" Grace chuckled. She had good reasons to doubt Jessie at that moment, although she didn't really to.

Jessie was running out of excuses, so she simply retorted. "Grace, believe in whatever you want. But I'm not telling you what you wanna know!"

"What's with the attitude, Jessie?" Grace was a little bit shocked to say the least. After all those years having Jessie as a stepsister, she had never acted like that, not even when she was hiding her relationship with Katie. Grace walked to her bed and stood there watching Jessie ignore her presence.

Grace knew Jessie wouldn't give in and quick acting the way she did, so Grace thought it was time to put an end in all of that farce. With a determinate look in her eyes Grace pulled down the covers on her bed then stated. "I'm flying back to New York tomorrow."

Jessie heard Grace's statement and froze for a second. Her plan was beginning to fail and she had to do something to stop that. "Okay." The girl replied lowly then followed her stepsister move; silently hoped into bed...

--------------------------------------------

The morning after Grace found Jessie's bed empty when she woke. She asked herself if her absence had something to do with the secret. Grace pondered over whether or not she should go back to New York. Things were very confused at that moment and she wanted to find out why Jessie wanted her there in the first place...

"Morning!" She exclaimed when she reached the kitchen.

Lily grinned back at her. "Good morning honey!"

"Morning, Grace!" Rick also greeted her.

Zoe was still mad at her sister because of her threatening. The seventeen year old girl overlooked at her sister in despise. "Mom? What do you say? Can I go or not?"

"I don't know? Who's going to be there again?" Lily asked and continued to fix breakfast.

"Anika, Ashley, Brenda... You know... all of my friends."

"What about boys?" Lily knew better.

"What about boys?" Judy repeated the question she had overheard when she made her way in through the kitchen's door. She had a bag in her hands. "I brought bagels!" She exclaimed and Zoe rolled her eyes predicting her mother would forget about her or simply not let go to the party. Judy was smiling then she stopped in her spot at the minute she saw Grace there. "Grace? What you're doing here?"

Grace left her chair and when to hug her aunt. "Hi, Judy!"

"Hello! Let me look at you!" The proud aunt to a few steps back. "You look amazing! I always thought you looked beautiful, Grace but... I have to say that living in New York did wonders to you." Grace blushed a little at her aunt's comments and deep down she knew it was true. "When did you get here?"

"A few days ago."

She gave Lily a confused look. I called you every night and you didn't tell me she was here. May I ask why?"

"And what difference would it make if I had told you she was here? You were in Australia!" Lily pointed with a grin on her face.

Judy began to stutter but reasoned not to dispute since her sister was right. "Good point."

"Mom?" Zoe was still waiting for her mother's answer. "Mother?"

"What?"

"Can I go or not?" Zoe impatiently repeated her question.

When Lily was about to pour out her reasons why she was hesitating to let Zoe got to the party, Grace jumped in the conversation. "Mother, of course there's going to be boys at the party. But Zoe knows better... She wouldn't lie to you or get herself in trouble just to hook up with some random guy." Grace said sarcastically then gained a glared from Zoe. "I can drive her if you want!"

Lily thought about it for a few seconds then answered. "You're right, Grace. And thank you very much!"

"Why Grace needs to drive me? I'm seventeen! Remember? I can drive myself. I've got a license to prove that!" Zoe wasn't glad with her mother's decision and she knew Grace was only doing that to get even with her. "Mom?"

"Zoe, I'm going to need my car tonight and Grace's probably going to use Rick's car... And she's older! She's driving you. End of discussion!"

Zoe was groaning inside. She glared at her mother and Grace then she stormed out of the kitchen. "Fine!"

"Have you seen Jessie?" Grace curiously asked, her tone was slightly serious.

"No, honey. When I woke up she was already gone. She left a note, though." Lily shortly informed, her attention was turned to Judy's stories. "What did it say?"

Lily didn't answer, she reached out and grabbed a piece o paper that was sitting on the island. "Here."

Grace took the paper in hands and read it. Jessie said in the note she had to leave early because she needed to do some research for a paper she was writing for college. Although the excuse seemed pretty believable, Grace was having a hard time to actually believe that Jessie would leave so early in a Saturday morning only to do some research for college. She knew the girl was up to something and she swore to herself she would find what.

--------------------------------------------

Grace was torn. She felt like Jessie was setting her up and she was mad, that's why she thought leaving was the best decision to make. On the other hand she was intrigued. Why Jessie was being so secretive? What was really going? Grace was pacing around the attic, thousand questions assailed her mind and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do...

"What does all that mean?" Grace was parted from her thoughts with the sound of Zoe's voice.

Grace looked at her then down at the floor where her luggage laid. "What does it look like to you, Zoe? I'm packing."

"Packing for what exactly?" Zoe already knew what she was going to say but she refused to believe her sister would do such thing to her.

Grace didn't quite understand why she Zoe was giving her that annoyed look. "I'm going back to New York tonight... I don't know... I haven't decided yet."

"I hate you!" Zoe blared in annoyance, shocking Grace. "You told mom you were going to drive me. If you leave, she won't let me go."

Grace was so engrossed in her own thoughts that this fact had totally slipped her mind. "Sorry."

"I knew I shouldn't count on you. You were never good to me, anyway." Zoe started complaining but Grace shortly cut her speech.

"Stop over there, Zoe! You need to thank me because I got mom to give you permission to go to this stupid party. And are you deaf or something? I said I haven't decided yet."

"You know what? I don't care if you're leaving tonight, tomorrow or whatever. I just need you to be ready at seven so you can drive me. You don't have to pick me up. I'll get a ride home with Zac." With that Zoe stormed out. Grace cursed herself for forgetting about Zoe, but it was something she was able to mend.

--------------------------------------------

Grace still hadn't decided what to do. She looked down and she lifted her eyes suddenly and it was like a light bulb had just shone above her head. She gathered her purse and went down...

"Zoe, are you ready?" She asked aloud, standing at Zoe's door; the girl didn't answer so she had to knock. "Zoe?!"

"What?" An angry Zoe roughly opened the door.

"Let's go!"

"What?" Zoe spewed quickly. "It isn't seven yet."

"So?" She dumfounded, heading downstairs.

"I'm not ready yet!" Zoe disputed loudly but Grace didn't even turn around. Zoe sighed and rushed into her room; she slipped into her boots, grabbed a jeans jacket then ran to the car. Grace was already waiting. "Did you know that I hate you?" Zoe snipped out and Grace gave her a funny smile.

"You can thank me later." Grace teased than drove off.

"Why are you in a hurry? It's not like you have some place to go, anyway." Zoe bickered after a few minutes in the car. Grace didn't respond. She parked next to the sidewalk and Zoe left the car...

Grace had already made up her mind when she left the house; she knew exactly where to find Jessie despite what Katie had told her... She parked on the drive and when she was about to ring the bell the door was pushed open...

"Oh? Hi, Grace!" Karen was a little surprised to find Grace at her door. The woman was laughing and had a very peaceful look on her face.

"Is... Jessie here?" Grace asked suspiciously.

"Yeah! She's inside." Karen informed her than held the door opened. "Why don't you go in. She's at the kitchen with... Ahh!" She screamed in surprise.

Henry sneaked behind her then tickled her sides a little so she could move. "Hello, Grace!" He greeted then turned to Karen. "Shall we?"

"Yes! Bye, Grace!" With that Karen and Henry left.

Grace slugged into the living room. Her eyes scanned the place quickly but her ears were the ones that caught a sign from Jessie. Grace could hear her laughs and was about to called out her name when Jessie's eyes spotted her. "You?!" Jessie said in surprise; Grace only nodded.

Jessie circled the couch, closing the distance between them. "I thought you were leaving..."

"I was... and I am." Grace said in monotone. "Just tell me what's..." She paused in her talked when she heard more voices coming from the kitchen. "Who's there?" She asked already heading in the kitchen's direction.

Jessie ran and blocked her way. "Nobody." She lied.

Grace frowned. How could Jessie lie to her face like that? It was very unlike her. At that moment Grace was sure that something was off. "You kidding me, right? Jessie, I heard..." Grace tried to sway and pass through her but Jessie's body followed her every move. "Jess, let me pass! What is it that you're trying to hid..."

Grace was speechless. Their eyes locked accidentally. They were both shocked to say the least. Jessie was out of reaction too; she hadn't planned it to happen that way...

---_Jessie_--- _She looked straight ahead then stated firmly. "I should have thought about it a little longer..." _---_Jessie_----

"Grace!" Eli exclaimed through the fog of shock.

Grace was looking at him; she had no idea he would be there. "Hi!" She managed to respond. Her widened eyes looked from him to Jessie. "I... I... I..." She stammered finally realizing everything.

---_Grace_--- _She had a twisted expression plastered on. "I should have seen it coming..." She said in realization. _---_Grace_---

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working at this time of the year." Eli inquired lowly. He felt a little uncomfortable around Grace since what happened between then, it was right before she left to college. The two never discussed their real motives that pushed them into that kiss. And now when everything was about to change, all Eli could thought of was how beautiful she looked

Grace had thinned a little during those past few years. Her hair was so long that it almost touched her waist and it had a tint of red that just seemed to shine; she had her hair up in a ponytail and a fringe that decorated her face, making her look like she was much younger...

---_Eli_---_ He softly smiled while his eyes were lowered... He was spaced out at that moment. He said nothing... _---_Eli_---

"I... I was... I mean... I was supposed to but... Well, Jessie called me and asked me to come. So I thought it would be nice to take a few days off... You know... To rest a little." She tried to laugh but she was on the edge; her abilities in hiding her feelings were failing her right then and she knew it. "My boss totally agreed with me. He said I work too hard and worry too much for my age."

Eli felt like there was something he was missing on. His right brow was raised up a little when he talked again. "Jessie called you too?"

That question was all Grace needed to confirm her suspicious. She shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, she did."

"She called me too." Eli confessed, sensing that his sister was up to something.

"Really?" Grace inquired casting a torn look at Jessie.

Jessie knew she had to pronounce herself there. But what would she say? The truth? She wasn't quite ready do that yet. "Guys... Grace... I..."

It was day full of surprises, Grace thought. Jessie didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, someone had walked in and there was no need for the person to speak, her presence there was enough to make Jessie seal her lips.

Green eyes curiously observed the three awkwardly standing there. "Hi!" The blond whose arms intimately found their way and circled Eli's waist. "Hey! I know you!" She said motioning to Grace. "You're Grace. Right!" All Grace managed to do was nod. "Eli has a picture of you. You look different, though. Anyway, I guess I have you to thank." Grace was totally and completely lost. While the three just kept exchanging strange glances, the blond went on talking in excitement. "According to this man here. You were the one that inspired him to trace after his dreams and be the best man he could be."

"Really?" Grace embarrassingly smiled and let the word escape through her clenched teeth.

Silence fell on them again for a few seconds. The woman embracing Eli kept throwing him glances that finally made him to step out of his trance. "Oh... I'm sorry... Um... Natalie, this is Grace, my... uh... my.. um..."

"Stepsister." Grace supplied and then shook Natalie's extended hand. Eli took the chance and slipped out of her grip.

"Grace this is..." Eli felt his mouth dry at that minute. He cast a glance at Jessie then finished the introduction. "Natalie is my humm... she's... um... She is... my fiancé."

Grace felt like something had powerfully hit her. Chills went down her spine and for an instant the world had stopped.

---_Grace_--- _Her face fell and her mouth moved from second to second but no words came out. She looked around then sadly displayed a weary smile._ ---_Grace_---

Grace hadn't realized but she was slowly walking backwards, it was only when she stumbled on the little table that sat on the left next to shelf that she found her voice again. She laughed awkwardly as she reached down to pick up her keys. "Anyway... I just came here to... humm... to... say goodbye to Jessie. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh..." Eli muttered, nodding his head a little.

"Well, goodbye then and... it was nice to meet you, Natalie." She practically fled out of there. Jessie wanted to go after her but chose remain in her spot instead; she knew if she did that it would increase Eli's questions and she didn't want it to happen.

Natalie made a face as she wondered aloud. "I'd pictured her in a totally different way... She's kind weird. Don't you think?" She stated, then rested her elbow on Eli's shoulder. She looked up at her fiancé's face and noticed it had changed, it didn't show off the happiness it did before. "Are you okay?" She inquired examining his face.

"Why?" He soughed still looking at the closed door.

"You... You look pale. Is it your stomach again?" She wondered with a bit of concern slightly appearing in her eyes.

Eli snorted quietly and overlooked at Jessie. "Yeah... I guess so..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Coming Clean

**Author's note:** I want to thank you all for reading and a special thanks to you that have expressed your thoughts on this story. Thanks again!! I am loving to be back in action even if my stories are kinda crazy!!! (hehehe!!!) I hope you enjoy this one too!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

**Coming Clean**

Eli was caught off guard; he never expected to find Grace back home at that time of the year, and the fact that Jessie was the one responsible for both of them being there was something that he couldn't simply get passed on. Eli wanted to question his sister but the girl gave him and Natalie a lame excuse then she rushed out of her mother's house, leaving Eli to struggle with his own questioning thoughts...

Jessie invaded the Sammler/Manning house in a mad rush that brought puzzles to everybody's faces. Lily and Rick exchanged glances while she stood in the middle of the living room. "Hi, Jess!" Her father greeted her but her eyes were not on him and it was something that didn't go unnoticed. "Is... is everything alrig..."

"I-GIVE-UP!" Zoe exclaimed as she made her way downstairs. Rick and Lily shifted on the sofa so they could look at her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lily wondered aloud.

Zoe as usual could not keep her remarks to herself. "That girl really needs a boyfriend!" Zoe's words caught Jessie's attention and so she listened a little more. "She's nuts, mother! First, she offers to drive me... then she packs up to leave totally and completely forgetting about me... And now she's up there groaning and barking like a mad dog or something... Slamming doors, threatening to kill me..." Zoe rolled her eyes at her own comments.

"When did you talk to Grace?" Jessie hastily asked; her tone was urgent and dragged some seriousness in it.

Zoe frowned; she found odd the way Jessie was behaving. "Humm... About ten minutes ago..."

Jessie didn't need much more to know Grace hadn't left yet. She climbed up the stairs as fast as her feet could go. Her sudden act increased the doubts in Lily and Rick's minds. "Zoe, can you tell me what's going on?" Lily thrown a serious look at her daughter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blenched a little and jumped in her own defense. "I just got home from the party, mom. How should I know what the heck is going on with those two?" With those words Zoe turned and went to her room.

"I don't like this." Lily let a thought escape her mouth. Rick only observed her and listened. "I mean... Grace pops up her totally out of the bloom... She said that Jessie called her here but then she confessed herself that she had no idea why Jessie wanted her here in the first place..." As Lily kept on searching her mind, trying to find a pattern that could explain why they were behaving so strangely. "They're up to something and I want to know what."

Rick chuckled a little, finding amusing the fact that Lily always felt the need to get herself involved in everybody's business. "Lil?" He called softly but she didn't respond; she was too engrossed, mentally making up theories. "Lil?"

"What?" She was startled buy his voice in her ear.

"You worry too much!" He softly exclaimed with a small smile plastered on his face.

She wrinkled her nose, squeezing her lids for a second. "I admit that I do... that sometimes I overreact or jump into conclusions. But Rick... Our kids are hiding something from us... And whatever it is... I think it's something that they might need our help." Lily's eyes that instants before showed off doubts and curiosity now were filled with genuine concern. Her voice was low and heavy as she uttered again. "What if they're in trouble? What if they're suffering, Rick?"

Rick reached and held her in his arms. "I'll talk to the girls tomorrow. Okay?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She nodded at his words, forcing a smile out. "Don't worry... I'm sure it's nothing..."

---------- ---------- ----------

The minute Jessie reached the attic, she found Grace angrily tossing some things into one of her bags. She froze at the top of the stairs and her eyes roamed through Grace's packed belongings...

"You're really leaving?" Jessie asked in a hearty tone. She frowned at the scene and took a few steps forward. "Grace, I..."

"Don't even think of it, Jessie!" Grace's angry voice shortly cut her words. Jessie winced a bit at the sound of her overwrought voice.

"Just let me..." Jessie had to speak up. She needed to make things clear between them but Grace was too angry to listen.

Grace couldn't even look at Jessie when she returned to speak; she kept her back turned to her. "I thought it had something to do with Eli but then... I mean... Why would you do that? Why would you trick me into coming here?" Grace fell in silence for a moment, her head lowered then she exhaled deeply. "Why, Jessie? I don't understand."

Jessie took the chance to talk now since Grace had paused in her speech. "Grace, you need to listen to me very closely..." The seriousness in Jessie's tone made Grace wonder if there was more to it that her stepsister was telling her. "Eli is getting married." After those words nothing but silence was heard. Jessie stared at Grace, expecting she would make a move or at least say something but the twenty-two year old said nothing instead. "HE'S GETTING MARRIED, GRACE!"

"And what does it have to do with me? Why did you call me here, Jessie?" Grace swiftly whirled and now her eyes were on Jessie's. " You called me here just to let me know he was getting married? I was going to find out, anyway."

Jessie snorted in disbelief when she heard her words. "Yeah... The invitations are going to be mailed next week." Jessie bitterly laughed, straying her eyes from Grace.

"What rages me the most is the fact that you..." Grace swallowed her own bitter thoughts right then. "You know what? Nevermind... I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"You can't leave!" Jessie's voice came out louder and it was filled with determination.

Grace frowned at her act; she felt anger and disbelief crawling inside of her. "Why not?"

"You need to do something about it!" Jessie retorted strongly, her eyes now back on Grace's, defying her stepsister.

Grace did not dispute this time; she slightly glared at Jessie waiting for the next absurd thing she was going to say. "I can't believe you still do this." She began and also closed the distance between the two of them. "Grace, no matter how hard you try to ignore it or pretend like it never existed... The thing is... You can't erase almost eight years of pent up feelings..."

"Shut up!" Grace ordered firmly.

"Why?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Grace disputed angrily.

Jessie had to snicker at that comment. "Don't I? I caught the two of you together. Remember?" Jessie once thought it was best to leave the past in the past but in times like that she knew some things needed to be revealed, even if they were somewhat hurtful.

"Grace, you and my brother need to stop doing this sick dance you've being doing since you guys met!" Jessie's words came out strong. Anyone could tell that everything that was being said came from her heart. Jessie deeply cared for Eli and Grace; she had silenced herself for long; she wouldn't do it this time. "Grace, Eli is going to make the biggest mistake of his life because he's afraid. And don't come and tell me that people get divorced and married again all the time. I know that! We lived that!"

At each second that went by the expression in Jessie's face changed. The look in her eyes was deep, powerful and full with pain. Grace felt something strange in the pit of her stomach; she knew it was because of the truth that was being spoken but there was something about Jessie at that moment that scared her. "You know my brother. He rather suffer than admit he made a mistake." Jessie went on in her speech. She had so much to reveal; words simply kept being poured out. "Grace, you need to step out of this safe place you've put yourself because you're afraid of getting hurt. Grace, there's nothing wrong in being in love with Eli!"

That last remark was above and beyond what Grace could bare. She let escape a bitter fake muffled laugh and spoke this time. "I'm going to pretend you never said that...For the sake of our friendship, I'm going to pretend this whole thing never happened." Grace's words were full with resent and she felt as if Jessie had betrayed her. She couldn't explain what was going on inside of her.

When Grace was about to leave the attic and go somewhere else, Jessie's voice stopped her once more. "I'm sorry... but I care for you too much to let you live your live without..." Jessie had being a stonewall through out the whole scene but she couldn't contain herself anymore. She took a few steps backwards and sat at the end of the bed. Her bleary eyes doing their best and try to keep tears from falling.

Grace was caught; the pain in Jessie's eyes was so overwhelming that she couldn't move an inch away from that place. "Jess?"

Jessie breathed deeply, gathering strength to speak again. "Grace, I would never forgive myself if I didn't do something about you and Eli... if I didn't help." Although she didn't want to, tears overfloated her eyes and streamed down her face. "You know... if we let fear take over us... we might end up living our lives never knowing what true love is..." She sobbed as she spoke. Grace felt for Jessie at that moment. It was clear to her that something awfully wrong was going on. Grace walked to where Jessie was and kneeled before her; her eyes never leaving her stepsister's. "Grace..." Jessie let out another sob and more tears fell.

"What?" Grace softy said.

"You can't let life pass you by... You need to feel what it feels like to love and be loved in return... True love doesn't knock on our door everyday. When you decide to walk up and do something about it... it might be too late." Those last words were crucial. The depth in them was so revealing and it made Grace finally find courage to ask the question that was screaming in her head.

Grace took Jessie's hand and with a soothing look in her eyes she asked. "Jessie, what's going on? What happened?"

Jessie released more tears before answering. She looked down into Grace's eyes and confessed what no one else knew. "Katie is sick... She has leukemia..." Grace's eyes widened in surprised and fear. "She's dying, Grace... Katie is dying..."

Jessie fell apart into Grace arms; she held tightly onto her stepsister like she never did before. Grace felt like saying something but found no words to be uttered and all she was able to do was join in Jessie's sadness, allowing her tears to fall as well...

---------- ---------- ----------

Numerous thoughts had crossed Grace's mind when she was accidentally overset to believe Jessie was scamming some malicious plan to have her to confess whatever she felt or used to feel for Eli, which would expose her to ridiculous and probably mangle his wedding. But after witnessing Jessie's emotional break down, genuine confession and finally being aware of the real reason that led Jessie to request her presence there, everything else seemed meaningless...

Grace held Jessie in her arms for a quite long time; she didn't want to let go of her stepsister. Grace only wish at that moment was to make sure Jessie felt safe. Grace wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone in this battle and she could count on her stepsister for anything she needed...

Jessie loosened the grip she had on Grace then slowly pulled away. Grace forcedly displayed a worn out smile and before she spoke she gently brushed away tear-spots that still remained on Jessie's face. "I don't know what to say, Jessie... I'm so sorry... I... I..."

"It's okay, Grace." Jessie weakly murmured as Grace took a seat by her side. "I should have told you the truth right away. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You didn't lie to me. You just... You're hurt... you're suffering. You're confused... Mad...It's understandable." All thoughts of Eli had strayed away from Grace's mind. All that mattered was to figure out a way to help Jessie and Katie or at least offer them comfort. "When did Katie find out?"

"Almost two years, now." Jessie answered as she felt tears once again threatening to fall.

Grace was mesmerized. "My, God! Jessie... You kept this secret for so long... How did you..."

"It hasn't even been three months that I know she's sick, Grace." Jessie bitterly confessed; a tear fell down and she quickly brushed it away, lowering her eyes as if she was in shame. Grace was speechless. She was unable to understand why Katie had kept something so serious to herself for so long.

Even though Jessie was shaken up with all the emotions rushing in and out of her, she saw through Grace's eyes and could tell exactly what she was thinking. "I know what you're thinking. And I was mad at her when she told me everything. I mean... How could have she done this to me? I love her!" Jessie stood and paced around the attic a little. She had her back turned to Grace when she continued. "I cursed. I cried... I screamed from the top of lungs... I wanted to hate her for what she did and I told her that..." Jessie turned and now faced Grace. "You know what she did, Grace? She simply smiled at me and told me she didn't want me to worry. That all she wanted was to live her life the best way she could live it... She said that she wanted to love me and know for certain that I truly loved her and that I wasn't with her because I was sorry..."

Grace went on listening to everything Jessie had to say. Her mind was full of fear and her heart was saddened. "Grace... Katie looked straight into my eyes and told me that she's okay... That she's done everything she was supposed to and that she has no regrets... She lived her life at the fullest and that was all that mattered." As Jessie uttered those words something sparkled in her eyes. Grace questioned herself if she really saw that tine little twinkle in Jessie's eyes or if she was only imagining it.

Jessie took a few steps forward and laid down the remaining words in her mind. "Katie's words have comforted me. They made me realize everything I was taking for granted and everything I was missing out... They made me think of you and my brother, and how foolish I was to judge you two back then... How stupid and hypocrite I was..." The weakness in Jessie's voice was replaced by a fire of sincerity and honesty that intrigued Grace's mind and made her ponder over all those things that were being said.

"Jess, don't say that. You were no..." Grace attempted to speak and tell Jessie how much she appreciated the fact that Jessie had kept her secret for so long but she was cut in midtalk.

Jessie seriously looked into Grace's eyes and firmly uttered. "Grace, I love you like you were my own sister. And I love Eli more he knows... I want you to stop and for once be honest with each other. Don't mind what my dad and Lily will say or do. Don't mind what anybody else say or do... Just follow your heart..." She watched tears spring in Grace's eyes and right then she knew her intervention was somewhat successful. With a tender smile breaking in her lips, Jessie spoke again. "Follow your heart, Grace... Do it, before it's too late." Grace nodded in understanding and both girls found some comfort in the warmth of each other's arms...

TBC


	4. Say It Isn't So

Author's note: Hello there people!!! Thanks for your reviews and for reading this story!!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!!!

* * *

**Say It Isn't So **

Next morning every single detail about life had gained new significance. Grace used to stare at the sky whenever she felt lonely – she always turned to empty pages when she felt like she was about to explode with all sort of emotions – she used to daydream and smile just by watching fallen leaves dancing with the wind and now all of those simple things seemed so important and essential to life, just like the air that we breathe; just like having all the ones we love by our side...

Grace went to bed the night before thinking about Katie and Jessie and how strong they'd turned out to be; how brave they were when they told their families they were more than just friends. Indeed, they were so young. But they had seen life and had tasted the bitter and the sweet gifts life and love had to offer. Jessie and Katie completed each other and the sadness Grace once felt for them was gone. She now was proud of them; she felt honored to be their friend and deep down inside she wished she was brave enough to be just as strong as they were...

Footsteps were heard and he said nothing; he just waited until a set of familiar eyes spotted him. "Eli!" Grace exclaimed a bit surprised. She knew he was in town but she didn't expect him to pop up at the house so early in the morning.

"Morning, Grace!" Eli barely managed to greet her. Grace had just woken up. She had her hair hanging lose, a few strings falling over her face and her shoulders. Pink tank top, gray pajamas pants and bare feet was what he say when his eyes no longer could hold her intense gaze.

---_Eli_---_ He was sat on the stool and a mesmerized expression colored his face. He lifted his eyes and at the right moment the side of his mouth kicked up a little he uttered quietly. "Wow..." _---_Eli_---

"What you're doing here? It's not even eight in the morning!" She lightly joked and moved to get a glass of water.

Eli watched her for a few seconds before he spoke. "I...Humm..." Grace turned and for an unknown reason she studied his face.

---_Eli_--- _He uncomfortably switched position on the stool. "Why is she staring at me like that?" He asked clueless. Suddenly a disgusted taste of being set up laid on him._ ---_Eli_---

Stepping out of his reverie, he stammered. "I... is... is Jessie up?"

"She's finishing getting ready. She's meeting Katie in thirty... forty minutes." Grace casually informed him.

"Eli!" An excited voice cut through the air and a jumpy Andy was already in Eli's arms.

"Andy!!" Lily called before she entered the kitchen. Grace and Eli could tell by the sound of her voice that their little sister had done a great job waking up her mother. "Thought you'd sleep a little longer on your day off? Thought wrong, Elisabe..." Lily paused and looked at her daughter in her stepson's arms.

Lily was confused but wasn't fully awake to star making questions. She shook her head a little as if she was trying to wake her mind. "Oh my God! Eli!" She leaned and hugged him, taking Andy from his arms. "But... What are you doing here?"

Lily's obvious question echoed in the kitchen. Eli immediately threw a glance at Grace, predicting she had something to with his presence there but she refused his glance by looking away. "I..."

"Oh, God! I forgot! The wedding, right?!" Lily got out in a startle.

Eli didn't know what else to say so he simply confirmed. "Yeah!"

Grace felt betrayed. Even her mother knew about his engagement and she was the one that had no clue about it. She still didn't know why Eli hesitated to tell her but she wasn't going to stay there and confront him about it. "I need to get ready. Excuse me."

Eli caught her figure with the corner of his eye and returned his attention to Lily. "Where's my dad?"

"Oh! He left... Andy, come here!" Lily dragged the four-year-old out of the refrigerator.

"I want cream cheese!" Andy cutely complained as her mother held her by the waist.

"No cream cheese for you until you brush your teeth, young lady!" Lily firmly stated. Andy pouted a little but did as commanded and rushed upstairs.

Lily displayed a smile. "Your father left early... extremely early. Colin needed Rick and Sam to accompany him in this meeting. Apparently another hotel is going to be built!"

"Waw! That's great!" Eli grinned in reply.

Lily wanted to stay and talk to him about the wedding plans but she had Andy to take care of. The little girl was taking too long in the bathroom so Lily excused herself and went to check what was going on. As she climbed the stairs she passed by Jessie who was just coming down.

Jessie felt something revolve inside her stomach. Grace had announced Eli was waiting for her and Jessie had already anticipated why he was there for. "Hi!" She beamed awkwardly, flashing a smile at her brother but gained an annoyed-unpleased glance instead.

"I need to talk to you." Eli said a little bit colder than he was trying to sound.

His words chased Jessie's smile away. Concern crossed her eyes as she attempted to ease the tension that hung between them. "Eli, I'm telling you. You need to lose this troubled tone at so early in the morning."

"Why did you do it?" Eli went straight to the point. He knew she was up to something and he wasn't glad to suspicious his relationship with Natalie could be endangered by it.

She had to play dumb. "Why did I do what, Eli? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. Okay?" His voice sounded more serious and his eyes were dark with annoyance. "Why did you call me here?" His question penetrated her ears fiercely. She said nothing for a moment. Eli waited and she remained silent. "I'm waiting, Jess!" He urged her, making her cast a saddened look at him. "What is Grace doing here? She said you specific called her and asked her to come... Jess..."

Eli's tone was terrifying her. Jessie knew her brother better than anyone else. She knew if she told him the truth why she wanted him there he would probably do something stupid and blame her for it. Eli was never good at thinking of the consequences before acting. He had changed – that much was true – but when it came down to his feelings, it was never easy to keep him from running away and putting everything to lose.

"Does Grace have something to do with it?" He broke the silence. "I mean... with you calling me here..." Still she said nothing and it maddened him. "Damn, Jess! Say something!"

"I... I..." Jessie wanted to be strong at that moment but she felt fragile and weak. Revealing the truth to Grace took some of the weight she had been carrying off of her shoulders and somehow she felt like she didn't have to put on a tough girl around the two people she most trusted and never allow herself to fall apart. Tears were already streaming down her face when she opened her mouth and tried to speak.

Eli was unusually cold. He didn't want the past to come back haunting him and the whole situation screamed out for a rerun, at least, that was his point of view. "Cut the crap, Jess! Don't give me that look! Save your acting tears for your audience because I don't buy it."

"But Eli, I... I'm not..." Jessie resented that last remark. How come her own brother could think she was acting?

"You're not what, Jess?" He thundered nervously. "What is it that you two are up to? You're trying to screw up my wedding or something? Is that it?"

"What? No. Eli, let me... Listen! Grace has nothing to do with it. Just let..."

"I can't believe you!" Eli was spinning out of control. His voice started to come out louder at each time he spoke.

There was something inside of him that said he should stop and allow Jessie to explain herself but he feared doing it so. Eli had learned to shut down his feelings; he had managed to lock them in the bottom drawer of his heart and swore never opening it again. In his twisted knowledge, allowing Jessie to speak her mind would force him to go back and face what he feared the most.

"What were you thinking?" He inquired loudly. His hands swung in the air and laid on his hipbones. "I don't know what you're trying to do by bringing us together... If you recall, Grace and I haven't spoken to each other that much since..." Eli had to stop himself.

"Since what, Eli?" Jessie confronted him back. His slip up was exactly the chance she needed to turn the situation around and he accidentally gave that to her. She could see in his eyes he regretted his words. "Since that night I caught you two kissing?"

"Keep your voice down!" He ordered her.

Lily was in the house and their voices were loud enough for her to hear them from upstairs. But luck or fate was on their side. When Lily went to check on Andy she decided to give her bath. The little girl requested her favorite record to be playing while her mother showered her – the music blared inside the bathroom – Jessie and Eli's voices for as loud as they could be, they were not being heard.

Jessie had to chuckle at his sudden awareness Lily could _accidentally_ hear them talking. "You want me to not raise my voice?!! That's amusing, Eli!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me, Eli. There's something wrong with you. There's always been." She accused him then went on. "God! You're pathetic. Did you know that? You come here and finger-point me saying that I want to screw up your wedding just because I asked Grace to come as well! You see Grace and you instantly figure everything it's about the two of you. Oh, wait! Oops, I forgot! You and Grace were never together. Nothing has ever happened between you two! Right?" She sarcastically tossed the so feared truth on his face.

Although Eli knew she was right, he needed to defend himself. "What else do you want me to think, Jessie? Hugh?" He glared at her and at that second she couldn't believe how selfish he was being.

---_Jessie_--- _Her eyes were saddened and disappointment could be heard in her words. "I know... It's kinda true. I called them here so maybe... maybe..." She was blankly staring ahead then she lowered her eyes. "It is and it's not about them... I care too much! That's my fault... But damn... Couldn't he at least think of me for a second?" _---_Jessie_---

"I don't know, Eli! You could think that maybe, just maybe I called you and Grace here because I needed the two people I trust most at my side?" She scolded sharply. "That's this is about me and it has nothing to do with this sick dancing you two do around each other for the past eight years!"

"Why?" Eli railed, guided by the need to protect himself. "Come on, Jess? Why do you need me and Grace here for?"

"Katie is dying!" She confessed in one breath.

Jessie was motionless after she spoke – she wasn't blinking, it was as if she wasn't even breathing – she coldly stared into nothingness while Eli still struggled with his thoughts. He couldn't believe his ears.

---_Eli_--- _He was static. His lips were moving but he didn't know what to say. Shame was on him and there was nothing he could say or do that would easily erase all the offenses he thoughtlessly cast at her. _---_Eli_---

"What?" He stammered quietly. "How... I mean... She's... really... what do you mean with... with... dying?"

Jessie'd had enough for one morning. She checked out the time and she was already running late – she bitterly scoffed before dismissing him. "I'm taking Katie to the doctor." She whirled, scatting out of there.

Eli closed his eyes and cursed himself for acting so stupidly towards her. "Damn it..."

"Where's Jessie?" Grace's voice was heard and he lifted his eyes to look at her.

Grace had been in the attic during Eli and Jessie's conversation; she was able to hear them yelling but couldn't make much out of the scrambled noises her ears were picking. She eyed him suspiciously, already predicting what had happened.

"She left."

"What did you do to her?"

Guilt was eating him up from inside and he didn't need Grace to go on telling him how terribly he misjudged his sister. Eli did not reply to Grace's question – all he wanted to do was leave and try to figure out a way to apologize to Jessie.

"You don't have to say a thing." She began scrunching up her face at him in disgust. "I know the look in your eyes... God! What did you tell her?"

"I..."

"Don't even try, Eli... I was in your place when I landed here almost a week ago. I was just as mad as you were... Twisting everything. Thinking about my damn feelings... so afraid to get hurt again. But at least, I gave her a chance to speak and tell me why... You simply attacked her, didn't you?"

Eli had nothing to say in his defense. Grace watched him stand there and for a second she wondered if her own attitude towards Jessie had caused so much inner damage as well as Eli's did. She coldly scolded at him and threw a scrutinizing glare at his direction before leaving. The sound of the door slamming shut caused him to wince.

"Was that Grace?" Lily's voice sneaked up behind him. She looked at him with joy in her eyes, completely unaware of the situation.

Eli only managed to display a grin in disguise at her then he came up with a lame excuse to leave...

* * *

TBC 


	5. Some Kind of Madness

Author's note: Hello there!!! Sorry for taking so long. Again I was having a 'writers block'. I couldn't think of anything worth reading so I waited. I have to confess that this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted but I decided to post it anyway.

I want to thank you all for reading and for your words. I hope this one won't suck too much... lol

* * *

Chapter Five

**Some Kinda of Madness**

An unknown heavy feeling hung in the air just like gray clouds stuck up in the sky on a rainy day. And though the wind blew gently its touch felt cold to the skin and brought the bitter taste of his actions back to his troubled mind...

"Where were you? I've been trying to reach all day long. I've called your cel, your father's house..." Natalie's concerned voice came up behind as soon as he reached his mother's house.

Eli only lifted his eyes and looked at his fiancé; his expression was dark and sad. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"What happened?"

Before Eli answered he needed to take a deep breath. So much had assailed his mind after Jessie's revelation and shame could not leave him. Eli drove through the city not knowing where he was heading; he simply drove. He thought that maybe he would be able to get rid off the guilt and shame that stung inside of him. Grace's angry eyes haunted him and Jessie's tears tormented him.

Natalie stood there waiting for him to speak, her inquiring eyes on him. "Jessie and I..." Eli stopped and for a second his sister's words echoed in his ears like she was standing right there in front of him, talking. "Well... we sort of... had this big fight this morning."

"Sorry to hear that. But how bad was it? I mean... You disappeared!" Natalie closed the distance between them and sat at the end of the couch – her action implying for him to do the same.

"It was bad... really bad, actually." Eli bitterly chuckled then he went on. Predicting Natalie wouldn't settle for his previous answer, he half-lied. "I totally blew it off with her, Nat... I misjudged her acts... twisted everything around... barely allowed her to talk and ended up hurting her really bad... Katie and Jessie... well, things between them are... quite tough right now."

Natalie quietly nodded her understanding, apparently buying his explanation.

"I felt horrible, Nat. That's why I didn't answer the phone. I wanted to clear my head before going to her again." He supplied his story, displaying an embarrassed smile.

Natalie warmly smiled at him. Her arm rested on his shoulder as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sure she'll understand, honey... Don't worry." With those words she kissed his lips briefly.

Deep inside Eli knew things between him and Jessie would be alright again, but he also knew there was more to the whole story than she was telling him and when the time was right he would have to step up and probably face everything he'd been running away from...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for staying with us today, Grace." Jessie tiredly uttered as they finished climbing the stairs to the attic.

Grace tossed her purse on the bed then she sat down. "It was nothing."

Both girls fell in silence. Grace went after Jessie because she knew what Eli had done; the thought of Jessie having to go through another quimeo session with Katie all by herself worried her. Grace knew her stepsister was going to need someone at her side.

As the silence lingered Grace felt the urge to speak but found herself with nothing to say. She still had to get used to what was happening and then finally be able to act more naturally. Jessie could feel Grace's eyes on her.

"Grace..." Jessie began but paused also unsure of what to say.

Grace smiled at her, standing. "I'm going to talk to my mother... You know... catch up a little."

"Okay!" Jessie grinned at her stepsister and before Grace could leave the room she spoke again in a soft voice. "Thanks again!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Grace called as she made her way downstairs.

"In the kitchen!" She heard Lily's voice in reply. "Where were you honey? I thought you'd spend the day with us."

Grace grabbed a carrot and put it in her mouth. She kissed her mother before answering. "I went out with Jessie and Katie."

"Oh... Yes... The surprise!" Lily made a face and Grace had to disguise her true feelings regarding her mother's remark and almost failed at that task; Lily noticed her daughter's eyes had clouded. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Why?"

"Nothing... It's just... well... You seemed a little..." Lily searched the right words to express her thoughts but Grace jumped in not letting her mother take any conclusions.

"Where's Andy? I haven't heard anything cracking, no shrieks... nothing's burned..." Grace changed the subject and had to chuckle as she described her little sister's routine of 'disasters'.

"Jake has her." Lily answered turning the oven on. "Everybody needs a rest sometime and that includes me... And Tiffany said Maddie begged her to pick up Andy so they could spend the day together."

Grace softly smiled as she heard her mother talking of her two sisters.

--- _Grace_ --- _With a gentle smile plastered on her lips she talked; her eyes far away, lost in thought. "When you're a kid everything is so much... simpler... easier... I remember believing I was able to do anything... That I was like this... this princess and my dad... my dad, he was a super-hero or something..." Suddenly her face fell and sadness crept on drawing little frowns on her forehead. "Then I grew up and... well... it turned out I was not a princess and my dad was far from being a super-hero... Actually, he was far from being anything super..." She bitterly scoffed as all kind of problems rapidly crossed her mind. "I just hope Maddie and Andy..." Words got choked on her throat. "I just want them not to completely lose this, this fantasy... You know... I just want them to live a dream life." _--- _Grace_ ---

"Is everything alright, honey?" Lily's voice forced Grace to come back to the present.

"What?" She puzzled, blinking a few times.

Grace saw Lily's questioning eyes on her and a small smile across her face. Lily tucked a piece of her behind Grace's ear before she spoke again. "You seem distant. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Why you keep me asking me that?" Grace's attitude towards her mother changed. She became more defensive when speaking.

Lily's face twisted a little; she thought about Grace and Eli's sudden arrival, all the secret involving the so-called surprise they were supposedly throwing for Katie. Her kids were acting very suspiciously and she wanted to know what was really going on. "Gracie..." Lily whispered and placed her hand over her daughter's.

"Mom..." Grace began and Lily gazed into her eyes, expecting to hear the truth this time. "You worry too much."

Lily heavily sighed as Grace's hand slipped away from her touch. Grace began to walk out but was stopped by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Have you met Natalie?"

Grace felt chills running down her spine at the sound of that name. Her back was to her mother so Lily could not read what her eyes were saying. "Ye.. yeah... I met her... Uh... two days ago." Grace stammered a little.

"Mmmm..."

"She seems... terrific... I think Eli made a good choice." Grace forced out a lie, faking enthusiasm. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Okay, sweetie."

Lily watched Grace trudge out of the kitchen and for the first time started to believe she was on the right path to discover the truth her kids were hiding...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first hours of the evening went by quickly. Rick got back home and soon dinner was served; Lily was the only one to join him at the table. Questions were asked and uncertain answers were given. He was informed that Eli was also in town and this time Rick was the one to start wondering...

"Did he tell you why he was here?" Rick asked while pulling down the covers.

Lily was in the bathroom brushing her teeth; she emptied her mouth. "Honestly... He didn't really tell me."

"Did you ask him?"

Lily snorted after whipping her mouth. "Yes and..." She hesitated, mutely cursing herself for being so naive earlier that day. Rick eyed her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. "... and no."

Rick frowned and more question marks seemed to flash on his face as he stared at her. "When Eli came this morning I did ask him why he was here but... I... I ended up answering for him. So..."

"What, Lil?"

"Well... I assumed he was here because he needed to get some things done for the wedding." She continued and the two hoped into bed.

Rick pulled up covers over them; his wife's words still didn't make sense to him. "And he denied it?"

"No, he didn't. But..." Lily wrinkled her nose as she thought over her brief conversation with Grace. "I don't know, Rick... Something tells me Grace and Eli are here for a very specific reason. And it has nothing to do with a surprise for Katie or Eli's wedding."

The certain his Lily's voice ignited Rick's concern and now he also started to question everything, though he chose to do it silently. "Are sure, Lily? I mean... How can you be so sure? They haven't said anything."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed still trying to figure how to put all the events together, like they were pieces of a puzzle. "It's not what they're saying, Rick. It's what they're not!"

"Eli's with Karen, right?"

"I guess, so." She nodded.

Rick moved on the bed and had his head on his left hand, using his elbow as support. "She didn't mention anything to me. She didn't call me to tell me he was there. And that's not like her."

"Maybe she planned on doing it but forgot. Karen is a very busy woman, Rick. And besides, she must think you already knew." Lily assumed turning to face him on the bed.

Rick switched position and laid his head on the pillow. "I'll call her in the morning."

"Don't, Rick." Lily was almost unable to believe she had just said uttered that. "Let's wait. If you talk to her, she'll go to Eli. You know Karen... and if that happens they know we suspect something's wrong, and I don't want that."

Rick only nodded in agreement and listened a little more. "If I am right, which I probably am, they're going to slip up at some point and when it happens there's no way they'll lie about it."

"If you say so..." Rick simply sighed.

Both, Rick and Lily were concerned but knew there was no use in keep trying to figure things out on their own and not even being certain if their suspicious were true. It was time to turn off the lights and put that day and its events to sleep, at least for the time being...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning started out as usual, Lily hurrying to finish breakfast in time and not be late for work; Rick acting around as calm as one can be then taking Andy to kinder-garden and Jessie yelling at Zoe to hurry up or else they would be late. Grace watched all of them with the slightest of the smiles on her face, and as she watched them she missed being part of that frenetic routine, but never regretting the decision to leave to New York.

"Bye!" Grace heard each member of her family say their good byes.

Seconds later the house was soundless. Quietness had settled down and Grace instantly fell in deep thought. Memories rushed through her mind; she felt like flashbacks of her life were being displayed in front of her very eyes.

"My phone..."

Grace jumped up in her chair and her cheeks almost lost their natural color. "Mom!" She exclaimed as Lily blazed into the house, searching every corner for her cel phone. "You startled me!!"

"Sorry, honey!" Her voice echoed as she reentered the kitchen. "I left my phone here. Did you see it?"

Grace frowned and her eyes scanned the place. Lily was confusedly searching around until she heard Grace calling her. "Mom?" Lily didn't answer at first; she kept on searching so Grace had to call again. "Mother?" Her voice sounded playful when she spoke.

Lily looked over her shoulders and saw Grace holding machine in her hand. "Thank you, honey!" Lily took the phone from Grace's hand and left again.

Grace saw the door close behind her mother's back and sighed heavily. She knew that being nostalgic wasn't going to help or change anything. In fact, it would only bring back memories she'd rather forget. Reasoning to herself, Grace left the kitchen and as she reached the top of the stairs her ears picked up the sound of the door being opened.

"What did you leave behind this time, mom?" Grace jokingly stated and started making her way down again; she was stopped in mid-walk when her eyes met a familiar face.

They stared at each for a few seconds, neither one of them wanting to be the first to break. His eyes held something she couldn't instantly recognize. She quietly finished to step down and now was facing him.

"What do you want?" Her voice was harsh and a little cold.

"Has Jess left yet?" His eyes were no longer on hers.

Her face was deformed with frowns of concern when she heard him asking for his sister. "Why do you ask? You want to accuse her again? Yell at her, maybe? Or simply play the old selfish part of yours? Because if that's why you're here, I might as well tell you t..."

"Grace!" He warned aloud, forcing her to stop. "Just stop it!"

She glared at him and silenced herself, although he didn't intimidate her. Grace held his stare and her eyes had fire in them.

"I didn't come here for this." Eli spoke again; his voice softening as the seconds got ticked down.

He ran his hand through his spiky hair and began to pace around. Grace observed him and as he kept on walking in circles she couldn't help but wonder how could he still have the same hair cut. A silly thought considering the seriousness of the situation, but that same thought made Grace remember the Eli she used to know. In those few minutes she thought of the Eli she used to run to in the middle of the night when she felt the sky was about to come crashing down on her. She remembered not always having to explain the reason why she had knocked on his door so late at night; they simply sat in silence and she knew he somehow understood.

--- _Grace_ --- _Her face was up and suddenly her head fell; her all over her face as her voice came out. "It seemed like it was so long ago... when... I mean..." She hesitated and lifted her eyes and only displayed a sad look ahead. _--- _Grace_ ---

"Is she okay?" Eli lowly asked, his eyes looking out the window and his back facing Grace.

Grace circled the couch and let her body use it as support. "How do you think she is? The love of her life is dying... And when she called her brother to come here so she could have some support... what does he do? He accuses her... Oh yeah, Eli... She's terrific."

At the sound of those words Eli had no choice but turn around and look at her. Grace's frowns were cast away by the guilt and sadness she saw on his face; even her semi-aggressive composure had relaxed a little.

"I deserve that." He admitted lowering his eyes. Eli took a few steps and used the opposite side of the couch as a seat. "But what did you expect me to think, Grace? You said it yourself, you were in my place when you came here."

It was Grace's turn to look down. Even she wanted to deny it, she had also jumped into conclusions.

"I didn't mean to say those things. If only I knew... I..." Eli wanted to let Grace know how truly sorry he was, he wanted to open up to her and let her know exactly what was in his heart but it was something he could not do, so he settled for half the truth.

"I was afraid th..."

"Afraid? Of what, Eli?" Grace inquired sternly.

--- _Eli_ --- _The colorless surroundings seemed to fit his feelings as he sat on the stool. His eyes looking everywhere but straight ahead. He bitterly scoffed. "How can she ask something like that after... after everything?"_ ---_ Eli _---

Realizing he wasn't going to answer Grace kept pushing him; she knew he would eventually crack or leave, or even both of them. "What were you afraid of, Eli? Tell me!"

"I already told you, Grace. I didn't come here to fight."

"So why did you come here for? Haven't you caused enough damage?"

Eli felt the urge to lose his temper and yell at her but knew it would be good for nothing. He stood and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" She could not believe he was going to walk out and not be completely honest with her. She shook her head in disbelief. "Go! I mean, you're very good at it! Runaway, Eli! Go back to that fiancé of yours! Go!"

Eli stopped after unlocking the front door; his hand held the door opened when he bitterly spoke again. "Tell Jessie I am truly sorry... and I love her."

With those words he closed the door behind. Grace watched him leave and hated herself for being a coward. She didn't want to face the truth inside her and it killed her little by little. Out of the sudden she snapped out, ran upstairs and quickly came down; she had her car keys and her purse when she left.

Eli was driving, he kept the speed a little under because he had too much going on inside his head, everything was normal until he heard someone honking over and over again. He checked the mirrors to see what was going and realized the traffic was as normal as it could be, shaking his head he decided to pay no mind to the outside world. The sound of the horn kept on blaring a few blocks ahead and it wasn't until he stopped at the red sign and the sound of the horn blared right next to his car that he knew it was meant for him.

Grace motioned for him to pull over but he refused to do it; he drove instead. She went after him, still honking the horn. Eli knew she wasn't going to stop following him until he pulled over and listened to whatever she had to say.

They drove for a few more blocks until they found a safe place to stop the cars.

"What the hell do you want, Grace?" Eli angrily yelled at her when he got out of his car.

Grace stepped out of her own car and her features had changed. "We need to stop doing this... We can't keep on being so selfish and stupid, Eli... She needs us right now."

Eli breathed deeply. "She won't talk to me... Not after what happened."

"No. Eli, listen... She will... Just come tonight or I don't know, surprise her in college, but just do something..." Grace's voice had so much fear in it that Eli almost didn't believe it was the same Grace that was confronting him minutes ago. "Eli there's a reason why she wanted you here... She needs you. Don't let her fool you... Don't let my stupid words stop you to be there for her."

Grace's words lingered in the air as the two stood next to their cars. Eli knew Grace was right, he knew that he need to get over himself and do the right thing this time. Put himself in second and someone else first.

"Listen, Eli..." Grace closed the distance between them forcing him to look straight into her eyes. "I was angry at you. I wanted to hate you for what you did to Jessie... but mostly... I wanted to hate you for what you did to me."

Eli's eyes widened at those words. "I didn't do anything to you, Grace."

She quietly nodded and felt tears beginning to form in back of her eyes. "Yeah, you did." She weakly got out and Eli didn't need much more than that to know what she was talking about.

She looked away, turning her face to the other side so Eli couldn't see the wet glimmer in her eyes but he recognized what she was doing and reached out taking her hand in his. Grace glanced at their hands then back to his eyes, she saw him ending the space left between them and in a blink of an eye her arms flung in the air then suddenly around him. Eli closed his eyes when the warmth of her body touched his the he clutched tightly at her.

"I hate this." She spoke, her voice coming out muffled because she had her face buried on his chest. "How can we be so..."

"Shh..." He whispered and felt her tightening her grip at him. "I'm so sorry, Grace."

As he spoke again Grace slowing began to loose her arms and pull back. She look up at him and saw honesty shining through his eyes. "Me too..."

There was no other word after that, and there was no need for words anymore. Both, Grace and Eli knew that it wasn't about them anymore, that they needed to walk past their feelings and be strong for Jessie, because even though the girl was hiding behind a mask of strength, they knew there was no way to escape from the time this mask was going to fall...

* * *

TBC 


End file.
